Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, and a light-emitting element and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to a compound for an organic light-emitting element, and a light-emitting element and an electronic device including the same.
Background Art
In general, a light-emitting element includes two electrodes facing each other and a light-emitting layer including a light-emitting compound interposed between the electrodes. When current flows between the electrodes, the light-emitting compound produces light. The light-emitting element may further include a hole transporting layer disposed between an anode and the light-emitting layer, or an electron transporting layer disposed between a cathode and the light-emitting layer. The hole transporting layer or the electron transporting layer may stabilize the interface between an electrode and a light-emitting layer, and minimize an energy barrier between the electrode and the light-emitting layer.
A display device using the light-emitting element does not need a separate light source device, and thus may decrease the weight, size or thickness of the display device. Further, the display device using the light-emitting element has advantages in that the viewing angle, the contrast ratio, the color reproducibility, and the like are excellent and power consumption is low as compared to a display device using a backlight and a liquid crystal.
In order to maximize the advantage of the light-emitting element, it is preferred that materials used for manufacturing the light-emitting element have a chemically or electrically stable state, and a suitable compound is selected according to the function of a thin film which constitutes the light-emitting element, such as a light-emitting layer, a hole transporting layer, and a charge transporting layer. However, the light-emitting element still has problems in that the lifespan for light emission is short, the power efficiency is low, and thermal stability (heat resistance) is low. In order to solve these problems, various compounds have been developed as a material for the light-emitting element, but there is a limitation in manufacturing a light-emitting element which satisfies all in respect to the lifespan of light emission, power efficiency, and thermal stability.